


Not What It Looks Like

by Fibi94



Series: Every Day SHIELD Stories [5]
Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/M, Natasha is pregnant, after civil war, clint is gone in a mission, everyday SHIELD stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3201347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fibi94/pseuds/Fibi94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day after day a different story takes place in S.H.I.E.L.D. Whether you are in the Triskelion or the Hub, the Sandbox or the Fridge, the Cube or the Academy, on the Helicarrier or on a mobile air command, you will always watch the freakiest show on earth… and sometimes aliens aren’t even present (Thor excluded)</p>
<p>Six months from hell for Clint, having left Natasha at home, even though she had the Avengers at her disposal, still he wasn’t there. When he left they had just found out they were going to be parents, she was just two months far. She was about eight now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not What It Looks Like

Six months, Clint Barton was gone for six whole months. Deep undercover work for S.H.I.E.L.D. Coulson felt like crap for giving him that job, if he could he would have given it to someone else, but SHIELD needed to get to Ethan Hunt and he was the only liaison they had with IMF so he had to go.

Six months from hell for Clint, having left Natasha at home, even though she had the Avengers at her disposal, still _he_ wasn’t there. When he left they had just found out they were going to be parents, she was just two months far. She was about eight now. He missed her, she was probably pissed two that she had to go through the morning sickness, the cravings, the late wake up calls and others thing alone, he knew that he was in deep shit and as much as he wished he could just fix everything he couldn’t

“Look man, I don’t know if anything you say it’s true but so far IMF hasn’t done me anything good, so I’ll follow you” Clint looked at Ethan like the man gave him the best gift on the world

“How about Benji and Jane?” Clint asked

“Well ask them Brandt!”

“It’s Clint or Barton”  

Somehow like that Clint just entered the Avengers tower with his former IMF team in tow

“JARVIS put them in their rooms will you?”

“As you wish sir” Clint smiled at the sight of three stunned agents in front of him “Follow JARVIS’ instructions and tomorrow you’ll meet with the director.”

He said goodnight to them and almost run to the elevator, he needed to see Nat as much as he needed his next breath. As quickly as he could he unlocked the door and walked to the bedroom, he couldn’t wait to see her shocked face when she’ll realize that he was back for the birth.

Clint opened the door to the bedroom waiting to see Nat curled in the bed, probably in his side…

He was mistaken… apparently Nat didn’t care so much.

After all why would Steve be sleeping on their bed with her if she was?

**xxx everyday shield stories xxx**

_Natasha was trying to find a comfortable place to lie on the bed but she was too far along to find one. A small uncertain knock was heard on the door and she gave up the hope to sleep. She got out of the bed and she felt, just for another time, the same old feeling: hope. She was once again hopeful that Clint will somehow manage to come home early. She wrapped her robe tighter around her and walked to the door. She opened it hoping to see Clint_ _’_ _s familiar half smile. Instead another blonde was standing at the door._

_“_ _Steve_ _”_ _Natasha was shocked that Steve was standing in front of her._

_“_ _Sharon and I had a fight_ _”_ _he said. His voice was dull and for the first time Natasha noticed that his eyes were red._

_“_ _Come in_ _”_ _she said, she was sympathetic (damned pregnancy hormones). Steve walked in and sat on the couch in the middle of the living room_

_“_ _Seriously? I_ _’_ _m eight months pregnant I can_ _’_ _t sit on the couch! Come to the bed!_ _”_ _Steve stood up and followed her in the bedroom, he helped her get comfortable on the bed, staffing the pillows behind her waist_ _“_ _You comfortable?_ _”_ _he asked._

_“_ _Yeah, sit tell me what_ _’_ _s going on_ _”_ _Steve sat down next to her._

_“_ _Sharon and I had a fight_ _”_ _he was cryptic, probably not willing to share information_

_“_ _I need sex_ _”_ _Natasha said casually, like she was asking for a glass of water._ _“_ _For the past six months I wanted to have sex, those hormones running wild are making me horny the whole time. Thing is, I want to have sex, but the guy I want to have sex with is not here. So I’m stuck in a hormonal, horny mania. How worse are you?_ _”_ _she turned and looked at him in the eyes._

_“_ _Sharon is pregnant_ _”_

**xxx everyday shield stories xxx**

Clint spent the whole night in the vents with a bottle of Tony’s scotch. He knew he’d have to pay for it, maybe not so much as he would have a few years back but still… no one touches Tony’s scotch and gets away with it.

He walked all through the building the whole night, silently like a cat avoiding his and Nat’s apartment like the plague, but in the end he found himself there again. It was almost dawn and Nat was still asleep in Steve’s arms. He was torturing himself. He knew that much, apparently he wasn’t that much of irreplaceable.

Was he?

As soon as Natasha started to stir he run, left the floor and got of the building. By midday Clint found himself all the way to New Jersey as far away from New York as his feet could take him…

**xxx everyday shield stories xxx**

Natasha woke up to a warm body next to her “Clint” she murmured half asleep. Soon enough she realized that the man next to her wasn’t Clint. Clint, her husband, was away after all. With the damn IMF!

She got out of the bed, Steve was still asleep, last night wasn’t easy on any of them, and walked to the living room. As she went to the kitchen to prepare for herself a cup of tea her eyes caught glimpse of a familiar backpack and a black case thrown by the door. She knew these. They were Clint’s.

“JARVIS, did Agent Barton come home last night?” the AI hesitated to answer for a second or two “He did ma’am twenty minutes after you and Captain Rogers fell asleep.” Natasha felt her heart in her stomach.

“Did he walked into the bedroom JARVIS?” she knew he did. If Clint came home he defiantly had walked in the bedroom. The fact that he hadn’t woke her up, or waited for her here was what was scaring her.

“He did Ma’am”

“Thank you JARVIS”

**xxx everyday shield stories xxx**

Clint was starring at the statue of liberty for about an hour. This was his favorite spot in New Jersey, he was still far away from NY but still close enough to be able to change his mind.

Eventually he would. He couldn’t stay away from Nat forever but for now he needed to be away.   

He searched his pockets for his cell phone and threw it to the Hudson River. At least that way he could stay gone as long as he wanted to.

**xxx everyday shield stories xxx**

“Steve! Steve!” Natasha hit Steve on the face with a pillow as hard as she could. He woke up trying to realize where he was and why he was being attached.

“Wait, what is going on?” he asked “Natasha! Tell me!” Natasha stopped hitting him and looked at him with the most helpless look he had ever seen her have on her face. “What’s wrong?”

“Clint was here, and he saw us.” Steve’s puzzled face turned into shocked in few seconds.

“He things that we?”

“Well he’s not here is he?” Natasha was getting irritated, although it wasn’t because of Steve, she just was getting irritated a lot more these days.  “I need you to get me to the park in New Jersey, the one by the Hudson. Where we meet after the ambush in the Fridge, remember?”

Steve nodded and got out of the bed “I’ll drop you off and then come back to check on Sharon. I thought what you told me last night. Might be my baby too but it’s her body. So she should be the one to decide.” Natasha smiled at him

“You are right, and if it’s meant to be it’ll be”

**xxx everyday shield stories xxx**

Natasha was walking through the park, she was cold and her feet started to hurt. She found herself doubting why she would choose that park. After all Clint could have been anywhere by now.

“You shouldn’t have come.” Natasha felt her breath caught in her through

“And you shouldn’t have left the tower.” She turned and saw him sitting on a tree, the spot he choose would have been perfect in spring with the tree’s leafs hiding him, right now though, in the middle of the winder that wasn’t such a bright hiding spot.

“Why to stay? You seemed so cozy with Steve there.” He spat Steve’s name at her like it was poison.

“Get down here now!” Clint rolled his eyes but still got down and stood right in front of her. Any given day he wouldn’t like to piss off a heavily pregnant Natasha. She walked closer to him dangerously slow “Say it. To my face.” He turned his face to the other side not looking at her. Nat grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her “Say it” she hissed.

“Where the two of you fucking while I was away?” each word he said hit Natasha like a knife but she wasn’t going to let it show. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath “Go fuck yourself Barton” she hissed and punched him on the face as hard as she could. She turned to leave; she didn’t want him to see the tears in her eyes. Stupid hormones making her cry. He grabbed her wrist to stop her from leaving “Nat” he said. She freed her wrist and started walking as fast as she could away from him “Nat please stop” he was begging now, good, Natasha wanted him to beg.

“Why? So you insult me some more?” she was doing a pretty good job at keeping her tears at bay. If she wasn’t chocking on them she wouldn’t have even known that they were there at all.

“I’m sorry. I… I lost it Nat. I come home after months and see… I saw you in our bed with another man what did you expect me to do?” Natasha took a deep breath before answering

“Stop, think” she turned to see him, she didn’t even care that he would see her crying “Trust me and not run off assuming that I slept with one of our team members the moment you left the tower! Trust me god damn it! I wanted you to trust me!” Clint was taken aback by the tears on her face. He knew her for over a decade and the times he’d seen her cry were numbered in fingers.

 He took a step closer to her trying to wrap his arms around her as slowly as he could. She flinched back and he froze.

“Don’t even think about it. You think just because you apologized I’m going to forget everything? You left, I just found out that I was pregnant and you left me. You know how scary that was for me but you choose to leave. You could very easily have said no to Coulson, he would have understood but you left me. And I had to face all my fears alone. I never wanted to be a mother! You wanted a child! I was scared of being a mom and you left alone. Every time I felt the child move I thought I was going to lose it. Because in my mind feeling “flutter” wasn’t normal, it was scary and I was alone. I had to go through the morning sickness, the nauseas, and the hormonal changes alone! With no one understanding and… I only wanted you there and you weren’t! I had to rely on Steve to wake up in the middle of the night and find me whatever crazy staff I wanted, I had to rely on Bruce and Tony to accompany me in ultrasounds and on Thor to help me carry the things for nursery! You don’t get to say anything to me!” Natasha turned to leave once again but stopped about ten steps away. She couldn’t leave, yes what Clint had said hurt her, and yes she wanted to hurt him too but she couldn’t leave.

“Steve was there because he had a fight with Sharon, she found she is pregnant and she wasn’t sure if she wanted the baby. That’s why Steve was there.” Natasha took another deep breath and tried to leave once again “and now I can’t leave!” the tears were now rolling down her cheeks freely. “I want to but I can’t because as much as hurt I still love you and I still can’t leave. I should be able to leave!” she fell on her knees as softly as she could and buried her face in her hands trying to muffle her sobs.

Clint walked to her and kneeled in the mud next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and this time she didn’t fought him, he didn’t knew if he should be relieved about it. “I’m really sorry Nat, but seeing the two of you there… I am an asshole ok? I know that? Thing is that I came back early for you. I know I left you alone during almost the whole pregnancy; I didn’t want to leave you alone in this as well.”

The two of them stayed on the ground hugging, tears running down their faces, occasionally a kiss of two, until the rain started soaking their clothes. Clint stood up first and helped Natasha on her feet.

“Home?” he asked her. She turned and looked at him, her big green eyes glossy from the tears she shed

“Home”   

**Author's Note:**

> Ethan, Benji and Jane mentioned above are from Mission Impossible 4 (Ghost Protocol)  
> This story takes place AFTER Civil War and its part of my Series: Everyday SHIELD Stories.  
> It’s based on an ask I got from an anon in Tumblr. Whoever you are anon I hope you’ve enjoyed it!!!


End file.
